


We Need To Date First

by SkellGrim



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, SeaMonkeys, Smut, Sun in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessing you love your best friend while their in heat isn't the most wisest thing Neptune's ever done...Not that he knew until the worst came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Date First

"SUN! St-stop...it's k-kil...killin ME!" Neptune screamed, eyes wide with tears streaming from his sockets, cheeks impossibly red up to his ears. His body was in an overstimulated state of ecstasy, jolting ever so often at an especially hard thrust to his prostate by the erection Sun has been lodging into him for hours on end. 

Usually after you confess your undying love for someone, you end up dating and then fucking like wild animals. 

This on the other hand was ridicules.

Neptune just recently confessed to Sun how he felt three hours ago, but in return he got bombarded by a suddenly horny faunas, ripping his pants off and taking his virginity. 

It didn't help that he had no experience with anal, plus Sun was totally unresponsive to any pleading he gave him to back off. 

'Doesn't this count as rape?'

Neptune thought, only to have another thrust into his sweet spot almost turn his mind to mush.

He gave his heart to Sun and obviously his body now was, but was Sun his? 

Confessing and then getting dragged into sex isn't telling Neptune if his feelings are one sided or consensual on Sun's part.

Neptune couldn't stop crying now. It wasn't out of pleasure anymore, more as in pain and uncertainly. Even betrayal if Sun was just using him because of convenience.

All he knew was that this has been going on too long, his mind and body won't be able to take anymore of this stamina. 

"S-Sun....stop..." Neptune tried again, voice hoarse and shaky.

Strangely, the movement stopped, Sun looking at the back of Neptune in primitive confusion. He thought his mate was feeling good just a few minutes ago, but now, he sounded in pain. Sun felt slight guilt. He wasn't all there in the heat of the moment, his body was doing more talking than anything, but in this case that was the bad thing.

Sun turned Neptune over, hearing a whimper in return from his actions. Sun was in between upset and happy with the sight, the happy mostly coming from his horny mating cycle crazed self. It kinda disgusted him, getting a kick out of his Neptune crying like this. 

Sun gently wiped the tears away, pecking at the others face all over apologetically, then stopping to look at him guiltily. 

"I-I'm sorry Nep, serious I am," Sun sighed, resting his forehead on Neptune's, gazing at those navy blue eyes. "It's not a good month for me...and heck, if I wasn't in heat, I'd of taken you on a date first."

Sun closed his eyes, feeling like he seriously ruined his relationship with Neptune. He wouldn't blame him if he wanted to ignore him for the rest of his life after this. Sun was abruptly taken out of his thought when he felt a painful yank of his tail. With a wince, he opened his eyes, meeting a scarlet faced Neptune. If he wasn't so damn adorable to Sun, he'd notice Neptune was angry. 

"SUN...what the hell!" Neptune yelled furiously, pulling at Sun's hair, basking in the pleas of agony for him to stop. "I confess to you, and then you jump me and torture me! I don't give a flying monkeys ass if you're in heat or not, you could've at least given me a warning!"

"OW OW OW! Okay! I'm sorry I said," Sun said sincerely, moving in the wrong way that produced a grinding like feeling inside Neptune, making them both moan. "Ahh, N-Neptune~, pl-pleaaase forgive me. I really love you, so please don't dump me after this..."

"Dump? We aren't even official yet!" 

"But we both love each other."

"I'm aware."

"And we are basically having sex right now."

"I-I'm aware..." 

"So why aren't we?"

"Saying you love each is one thing, but officially asking to date is another!" Neptune yanked at his head again at his stupidity.

"Ouch! Okay," Sun pouted and then smiled brightly. "Go out with me Neptune." 

"That's not asking..." Neptune sighed and ruffled Sun's hair in response.

"But I know you're gonna say yes anyway! So why ask?" Sun snickered and grinned.

"Fine," Neptune felt flustered and avert his eyes, getting a laugh from Sun in return. "Don't laugh.."

"But you're so cute Nep," Sun flashed lust filled eyes at Neptune as the tanned male looked back, now gasping as Sun kissed his neck, nipping and sucking to leave hickeys. "Love you."

Neptune shuddered, appreciating this Sun a lot better than the other one. Not that the other one wasn't hot to him. This Sun was just more sensual, he felt like more than a sex doll and more like a lover. 

"Nep, can I move?" Sun asked looking down at him with desire.

Neptune nodded, wrapping his arm around Sun's neck to pull him into a kiss while the other hand gripped the faunas back. 

The kiss was passionately sweet, Sun biting Neptune's lower lip to slide his tongue in his mouth as he began thrusting again, more slowly to keep up the kiss some more. Eventually though, he broke away, gripping at Neptune's hips to slam in harder for the said man to moan for him. 

"S-Sun~" Neptune moaned loudly and then yelped at how much stronger the penetration got after a bit, convinced Sun switched back to his in heat mode. "Dammit!"

Sun lifted Neptune onto his lap, the other wrapping his legs and arms around the blonde as the member up his ass went deeper. He threw his head back in response with a groan, eyes watery while his own erection leaked ready to shoot for the third time today from Sun rampage on his body. 

Sun groaned, clutching Neptune's waist tighter as he held him down to climax deep inside, shuddering in pleasure. Neptune let out a silent scream, body twitching from his unexpected dry orgasm. When both calmed down, Neptune went limp in Suns arms as he was embraced warmly by a thankfully sane Sun. 

"Again...sorry," Sun murmured, kissing Neptune's neck since his face was buried into the blondes shoulder. "Let's go on a date tomorrow."

"You can go on a date with yourself tomorrow...my backside hurts," Neptune grumbled, wondering how long his new boyfriend will keep his joystick lodged in him. "Sun...mind pulling out?"

"Right!" Sun did just that, resuming his hug with Neptune, who in turn was drifting off already. "No worries, when you get better, I'll make it up to you, big time."

"I'll...hold...you to tha--" A soft snore came from Neptune and Sun chuckled from it. 

"Yeah, I promise."


End file.
